Fate Can Never Be Changed
by mesmerizing
Summary: It's been a year since Kagome's return to the future. Now here she is stuck in her room realizing that her life is no longer worth living for, trying to find her answers and relief to pain in her cat Buyo. Will she finally find relief? One-Shot


**Author's Note: This is my first one-shot on fan fiction. Also I would like to thank Yryna for the title of this story, as well as my pets. Without them I would have never gotten the inspiration for this story. Qunicy and Max your owner loves ya!**

**** Notice: This story has been edited for a more sexual feel, and hopefully a better description to help those who didn't understand the ending****

***Edited 4-21-10***

Dear Diary,

My mom thinks that it would help me cope with my new life if I write an entry everyday, that maybe I can get inspired do something with my life instead of busying myself around the house, and calling Yuki twice a week. I told her that I'm fine, but I guess mothers know best huh? Maybe I shouldn't have made so many trips to "clean" the well house? Definitely conspicuous… Well here goes nothing.

It's been a year now since the well has been closed up. Somehow I received my High School diploma and passed all of my classes. Don't ask me how though because I have no idea either. My grandfather's tales had just sky rocketed the more my destiny stretched out over the years. In the beginning they were believable and realistically sympathetic like the measles, phenomena, and pink eye. Those little get well carders gave me a free ticket to "Demons and Drama" for a few weeks, if Hojo stopped badgering my Mom about seeing me. But can a person even survive Chlamydia, Yellow Fever, and Cancer of the Nose all at once? I mean seriously, do I act like a girl on the corner? Sure I've had my fantasies (especially in the Feudal world) but I'd never fulfill them. Inuyasha was just-

A loud purring started bouncing of the walls of my blue bedroom. I sighed as I turned my head to see no one other than Buyo. He is such a chubby cat, it's surprising I put him on a diet once I found out he had thyroid gland problems. But somehow he just kept rubbing his full black bush of fur between my legs, making a harmony of purrs, purrs of love, purrs of thanks, purrs of "pet- me- and- stop- writing- in- a -diary- you- don't -want- to- write- in". A little chuckle bubbled up as I laughed at my own joke, and the tickling sensation of his fur.

"Oh Buyo trying to cheer me up?"

I closed my depressing Diary away and grabbed for Buyo just waiting patiently on my comforter. Sorry Mom, but it's still just too early to turn back on so many memories, so much of me, so much of him...

As if he understood my pain Buyo curled up in a ball once he was inside my arms, his gray paws lightly tapping my face, like they were ready for tears. But I'm past the crying stage; no one can really comfort me to completion. Sure my friends have made me laugh, giggle, and even snicker. How couldn't you when all they do is bring up the most random topics in the history of Girlfriends Hanging Out.

Take last Friday for example, we just finished a shopping spree at the new store department called Forever 21, and it was Sakura's turn to pick the restaurant, McDonalds. I ordered a cheeseburger combo, where as the rest of them were on this Infant diet where you take in less calories or some kind of bologna, so they ordered a kids meal. Talk about making a person feel fat! Anyway, we sat down in a booth where we could see the bustling Tokyo. It's somewhat soothing to see people pushing each other, rushing to get someplace only morally important. Single mothers clamping down on their children's arms dragging them to the baby sitter, for whatever shift she had that day. Young graduated scholars in suits dodging and weaving through the variety of bodies trying to make it early on their first interview. And even down to the teens I once was scrambling to get to class in such a revealing school uniform. Everyone had normality in their lives, a solid Honest Abe goal that kept them moving forward in such a harsh world. It put a small smile on my face at how simple their lives were until I caught my friends eating their lunches like savages (they're starving themselves). I was the lady and ate my delectable cheeseburger in small bites leaving the rest of them with their promiscuous naive minds. Long story short, Uni got this marvelous idea that if one of us sees a guy that's an 8 to 10 on the drooling hot scale we had to make a sex noise before he leaves the window! Oh my kami, my friends are obviously not virgins by the sounds they made. I have to say I was a little naughty with the sound effects myself when this god like man walked by the window. He was something out of this world, neither here nor the Feudal world could conceive such a breathtaking beauty, and my friends agreed with the squirms of their legs. And to my surprise a sensation came over my lower regions as well at the sight of him. He was a familiar stranger, a figment of my reality, a reality that brought more pain than joy. We squealed, but I cried. We laughed, but I was silent. I enjoyed the day as well as cursed it, by the flashbacks it brought me.

I stroked Buyo's head as I went down the dead end of memory lane. His fur was so smooth and soft, it almost made that day easier to accept. Weaving my fingers through his little Mohawk of black and gray locks we made eye contact. Yellow eyes met blue orbs in a whole other universe that even his animalistic senses couldn't pick up.

While browsing in Forever 21 I thought of the conversations I would have with Sango as we bathed in the hot springs, relaxing our sore muscles, and releasing our fantasies, our escape of war. She was fathomed at the description of shopping in the future. Clothes didn't have to be sewn by the mother or the daughter of the household; it was shipped over by other countries. Trading with other objects weren't necessary because of currency or "leaf money" as she liked to call it. I guess that made more sense to her now that I think about it. And her reaction to the clothes I showed in a Seventeen magazine was just priceless. Just picture a 5 year old going to Disney World for the first time and the fireworks show just started. Yup, mesmerized. Sango would have loved Forever 21; she would have even bought that black puffy skirt with red diagonal stitching going across. Black and red were her favorite colors.

"Wow, I'm using past tense…"

A smile stuck to my face at the realization of tenses. My friend is gone and she's never coming back. I'm still here, where is she?

With my sensitive cat still in my arms I rolled onto my bed as I watched my white curtains sway in the breeze of Spring. The smell of bloomed Cherry blossoms tickled my nose with their crisp and sweet treat. A moment of peace was created in that short amount of time, with an even stroke of wind, the soft grip of my mattress, and the satisfied purring coming from my stomach, but only a moment, since my previous statement got me thinking about the past. At least the past that I'd wish would stay in the past.

"Well if I had the Tenseiga, I could probably do it, bring them back". Miroku with his lecherous hand, Shippo and his sticky lollipop fingers, Kaya and her warm comfort, Sango and her sisterly love, Rin and her flowers, and even Inuyasha with his jewel beads.

Buyo squirmed in my arms. I guess he didn't like my train of thought.

"You have a point there Buyo. Sesshomaru-sama would never let me use his father's precious sword. I mean not with his dog youkai pride and all. A human, even worse a miko at that touching something of his high and mightiness, oh no that's just uncalled for."

Only somewhat disappointed, Buyo simply titled his head at my response to his "statement".

Look at me answering a cat like he can talk or even understand me at that.

But something tells me he can since; he gave me this look as if I knew better than that, that I was denying myself some sort of satisfaction. His ears were up and his eyes were trained to mine, willing to send me an obvious message, it was so human. It gave me chills.

Still his eyes were focused on me, wanting me to say something next to criticize.

"Why are you looking at me that way?"

Thank goodness I didn't get a verbal response or else I would have run screaming, the most real spontaneous thing I've ever done since my return. But all he did was give out a huge sigh, but I swear he rolled his eyes. Cats can't roll their eyes can they? Well even if they can I'm not keeping this kitty cat on my stomach (a vital organ) like this with the retort of a human. With what goal of a certain human, I have no idea. It's never too late to be safe than sorry, one of the life lessons I learned in the Feudal Era.

Pushing up my shoulders, Buyo slowly slid down to the edge of my bed almost falling off the edge. He didn't like my method of ignorance since he did a huff sneeze in my direction.

What a Buyo response. I crossed my legs and leaned up against the wall letting the breeze whisk my cheek. My eyes were shut as I poured out the obviousness before me, the obviousness that I would only allow at such a time.

"Cats are so…emotional. When you need attention you rub up against my leg, when you're happy you purr, when I'm sad you're instantly trying to comfort me. I mean why weren't their any Cat youkai in the Feudal world that I could fall in love with? But no, I was stuck with an obnoxious dog hanyou that was afraid of his emotions. Then when he did try to express himself he would say the most retarded statements that would never help his current dilemma. I mean how does using the words "wench" or "bitch" make me feel better? It's not like my "entire" life revolved around the Feudal Era. I had tests to study for, make up homework, and attendance issues. Not only that but I had to go through the well because his ass wanted Ramen Noodles. His precious Ramen Noodles. I'm sorry but if you've lived for over a century I think you can risk at least a week without it."

Personally, I don't know why I used air quotes, no one was in here except Buyo and I, and he was keeping his thoughts to himself for now. That's right I don't know and I don't care but for now it just feels so right. I had to open this Pandora's Box inside of me or else-or else. Oh I don't know 2012 in 2010? Something catastrophic was going to erupt and drag my remains into a black hole of emptiness.

"Did he not know that I cared about him, that I did the exploration for him, to be happy with his one true love Kikyou?"

Damn, dog just makes me so mad. Sometime in the middle of my rambling I must have balled up my fists because I could feel the floral cotton designed sheets in my hands. It was hard but it was such a relief to let my confusion wash over me instead of overflowing in a heart shaped bottle.

"And don't get me started on Sesshomaru…he was a special case compared to his half brother."

There was a shift in the bed; somebody or something was coming towards me in small steps. I opened my eyes to see Buyo slowly stalking towards me with his bright yellow eyes. I wouldn't say it was a predator stare, but a dare, a whim. Again they were so human, I couldn't handle such a look, not now. So I stood and jumped off my bed meeting my carpeted floor with relief. Whatever was going on with Buyo was not helping me at all.

I turned to see if I going away improved his mood but he still kept staring me down as if he were hypnotizing me to say something. But what?

"Ugh Buyo I don't need this! I can't speak cat or meow or however you would like me to phrase it!"

While talking to my entranced cat I started pacing back in forth, stopping in front of my bedroom door and turning around towards my desk. Ok, I'm either going crazy or my cat is somehow trying to force something out of me about Sesshomaru- I mean Sesshomaru-sama- I mean Lord Sesshomaru-sama, kami, where is this informal speech coming from? I feel eyes on me again…

During mid turn I snuck a peek towards my bed where Buyo was last seen. He wasn't there.

"Good riddance he prob-"

Boy was I wrong. He wasn't on the bed he was right behind me with his eyes cutting through the back of my head, as I tried to ignore his answer. The answer which he's been trying to get out of me since I started writing in my diary. Those judgmental eyes need to stop today, right now.

"What you want me to keep talking about Sesshomaru? Ok I'll keep talking about how much of an asshole he was!"

I was screaming at my cat.

"He was a pompous selfish ridiculing beast. Everything or everyone that wasn't as a high on the podium as he was shit and nothing else."

My knees were shaking from my sudden outburst.

"It didn't matter to him that the only thing his suffering brother had left was his father's love, his father's sword the Tetsiaga. That monstrosity was ready to rob him of his very soul, and drain him of the blood they shared, and for what? Power. He was ready to kill his blood's lifeline to keep his untouchable title as the Killing Machine, Death in the World of the living."

Exhaustion won the fight, my legs turned into jelly as they gave out on me. I was kneeling before Buyo, losing myself in this tidal wave of emotion. But something in the back of my mind told me otherwise.

"Inuyasha did nothing to deserve such hatred! That's why I had to stand up for him, because-because I was the only one that didn't see the ears and the claws. I saw his heart. But, even he couldn't allow that for he attempted to kill me several times. He tried to take me away from everything that was dear to me. Sure he may have "changed" once Rin came along, but that was just for looks. It was another qualification to add to his resume of mayhem. He had to watch over Rin because she owed him her life. Not even the warmth of an innocent child could thaw his blind frozen heart. He may have sobered up his insolent speech when he realized, he was forced to work with the group in order to defeat Naraku, but the eyes never lie. No matter how hard I tried to beat his stereotypes of a common human with educational dialogue or nonchalant favors he would always look at me as a worm, a piece of dirt that could taint his fine silk robes. Those piercing golden eyes simply reflected his hatred and swallowed bile rising to his throat, whenever his mouth was line slim. Never did he look at me with eyes of a man. All he saw was a confused, naïve, whore not even worth the time of his shameful brother…I wasn't a woman, I was a-"

"You're wrong, Miko"

"Yes! I am-"

Where did that voice come from all of a sudden? With my hysterical shakes all I could do was raise my head. Once again I met Buyo just sprawled over my bedroom floor, looking at me in such patience.

I can't take it anymore…I need an answer, an explanation for my pain. Like a sad little puppy I crawled my way towards Buyo, the only one that seemed logical in such matters. It didn't matter whether my knees were getting burns from rubbing against the carpet that my mind was slowly deteriorating as my Pandora's Box stayed sealed, I was being comforted.

Finally I reached my beloved Buyo, my honest sweet cat. The one that knew me the best out of all the species I've encountered in my existence.

"Bu-Buyo"

His tail waved at the sound of his name.

"He's saying yes! He's saying yes!"

I smiled with anticipation; my heart beat could be heard clear as day in my ears.

"Help me. I beg of you help me…"

With my plea spoken, Buyo stretched his expanded body and walked over to the now unmade bed. He jumped on top of it and strolled towards the window, all knowing, and all seeing. The breeze from my window stopped. My curtains stood still.

I was hungry now, hungry for the sweet taste of normality. Rushing to my feet I followed my loyal guru to the window, ready for his teachings, his answers. As I climbed the bed he turned his round head towards me, then back at the window.

"He's saying my answer is outside! My life is outside!"

I leaped for the window with a smile readying myself for a bathe of relief to take me over and cleanse me of the blood and tears. But something completely unexpected came over me at my view from my window. It was awe.

The mythical creature that passed by the McDonalds was outside my bedroom window. His height alone was intimidating, and then came his white silver hair that went down his back, muscular physique, liquid hazel eyes that stuck to you like sap on a tree. There this man was just standing outside my window looking angelic next to the Sakura Trees. And for some odd reason I didn't ask him why he was here, I just wanted him to stay.

I'm guessing we were staring at each other for quite a while because he walked over to towards the house. If you would call that walking, more like the earth just moved before his feet as he glided and swayed in a synchronized motion, so graceful. All I could do was watch him in wonder as the blush went straight to my face. I was ready to hide my shame, but something in the back of my mind told me he wouldn't like that.

As if this kami couldn't be anymore mesmerizing he floated up to the 2nd floor of the house with a fluffy cloud underneath his feet. Next thing I know a foreign body temperature is radiating off of mine. It felt good as sensations jolted everywhere in my body. This stranger was my answer to life, he was my lifeline.

We kept staring at each other again, me being stuck in his eyes and him-

Oh my god I'm a wreck! Finally it hit me that my hair hasn't been brushed in days, and I was wearing an old pair of sweats. I was anything but decent. So, as I tried to fix my hair, he decided to come in.

Still I said nothing as I watched this grown man fold and bend his way with such little effort to climb inside my window and sit at the edge of my bed. At that point I was momentarily speechless at such an oddity. Here I am sitting next to this Adonis that is giving off such passion in his-

He lunged for me. His long lean arms grabbed for my torso and pressed me up against his with such longing. I simply squeezed back with a sudden need as well. A moan escaped from my beautiful stranger as he sniffed my hair and nuzzled my neck with such wantonness. It was nice to have such attention to feel something for once, but then he stiffened as if he were trying to contain himself.

I would have objected to his meditated decision, but I couldn't speak even if I tried for his presence took me away. Sadly, he pushed away from me and gave me such a strict look, but his passion was still there. What did I do to hurt this angel?

"What happened to you?" he asked. I think I liked him silent, than talking his voice sent chills to my spine, and no I wasn't cold.

When you ask a question you expect a statement, but I had no statement for this man, just admiration. Obviously he didn't like that for he sighed in confusion and got off the bed. He can't leave. He mustn't leave. He's my life.

"I'm sorry! Don't be mad at me please I-I'll do anything you ask. Please don't go!"

I almost cracked my head open trying to reach for my happy ending. He can't leave me now he just got here. But instead of falling to the ground with a thud I was caught by strong arms and a fresh scent. I looked up to see his face at such a close proximity. No facial marks or blemishes, simply perfection.

Instead of using my brain and saying thank you, I just gawked wishing I was in a long term coma and this dream would never end. Without any effort he picked me up and threw me onto the bed.

"Ah!"

"Finally a response! Now Kagome what happened to you?" he asked again, only this time he looked very concerned. His arms were crossed and his eyes stared down at me waiting for a reply. I guess he noticed that the closer he got to me the more distracted I was.

"Wait? How do you know my name?" Now it was my turn to get up and start asking questions, but my confidence left the window when he lifted up a perfectly curved eyebrow. However that doesn't mean he has to know that I'm a spineless woman does it?

Somehow we reversed roles, since he was the one staying silent and I was the one interrogating.

"Well?" I had my hands on my hips now, something I haven't done in a long time. But stranger didn't seem to notice the gesture for he kept pacing back forth across my room muttering something underneath his breath.

This time I was the one that sighed and sat back on the bed waiting for something to happen. I did what was expected at a time like this, I closed my eyes and listened to the man that would soon run my life, according to Buyo. My stranger walked with a heavy grace if that were possible, his strides were long, his feet were firm, but his steps were light, expecting the worst to come. He was probably a martial artist of some sort now that I think about it; he has the quick reflexes and the body for such training. "Kagome what did you wish for on the Shikon no Tama, before you left the Feudal Era, and you defeated Naraku?"

That was unexpected, and painful. If I were standing I would have locked up in a sudden shock for I have no idea if my wish was not fulfilled nor will I have seen it. I never got a chance to see Miroku and Sango's children, Shippo grow up and find a mate (hopefully Rin), or even Inuyasha's life long dream of being human and marrying Kikyou.

Without even getting up I said, "For everyone to be happy."

"Hn". A familiar shift in weight was on the bed; my stranger was sitting beside me in thought. I could feel his eyes glazing over me in distinguished thought, for what reason I have no idea.

The intensity made me squeamish even with my vision shielded, so I simply rolled over to my side. Something just wasn't settling right with me.

A cool hand pushed some of my hair away from my neck and stroked my jugular vain where a small scare could be found. I liked him touching it, I felt connected somehow.

"Do you think the jewel would include you as well, Kagome?"

Hmm. It only makes sense now that he said that, but how did the jewel think this was going to make me happy?

I turned around to face my angel sent by Buyo.

"When you look at me what do you see? Do you see a glow of cheerfulness? Or how about a pinch of opportunity? No. Well I guess that means the jewel can't work both ways. Thanks for the help though".

Mockingly I beamed a grin at his face. I know it's not nice but if he knows this much about me he should know that I don't want to hear about how pathetic my life is compared to the lucky ones.

However he didn't take my grin so well for he stiffened at my reply and was crushing my sheets between his calluses fingers. I believe his eyes were stiff too if that's even possible, only for a split second. I watched in fascination as they melted back into their warm and embracing hazel coloring. Stranger was going to say something I was going to like!

"What if I told you that the jewel did work for you only not in a way you would have liked? You see my Kagome; I am your mate which is why you have this mark on your neck that I've been paying so much attention to."

I almost cooed after he finished his sentence. He kept pinching, stroking, and rubbing the tender spot on my neck with such vigor. Then he did something even worse. He licked it. His tongue was perfect, wet, dry, rough, yet smooth all in one.

I couldn't help it I moaned; he was just so good to me.

"I think I would have remembered something like that", I told him, gasping from such a small act of affection. Not trying to sound sarcastic but if all he did was lick me and I felt like this, how could I forget what it felt like to mate with this man?

He rolled onto my body careful not to put his full weight onto me, as he left of trail of wet butterfly kisses up my neck, to the sides of my jaw and back down, gently sucking on my "mark". I'm so hot, and thankfully he strattled me with his powerful thighs and distanced us a little. He looked so feral and needy.

"Well would you like to remember that your mate is 500 years in the past and you are going to the future, where you will most likely not find easily? You are everyday waiting for him to come to your door step and take you over and over again, hoping that he hasn't moved in such a long period of time, or that he doesn't find you as a reasonable mate with all of the wisdom and life lessons he's learned in his existence to your current life. Would you want to even remember that you had come to love someone? It would be too painful to go along everyday with hope, it's better to not know and keep going up. For a person can only take so many failed attempts at a fruitful life, until they cease to exist."

The premeditated sexual tension took a halt at such as speech, for those would be the exact thoughts going through my head if I ever loved someone in the Feudal Era and was forced to leave them. Finally, the long lost tears started to come at my stranger's theory. The familiar hot springs came rushing out of my eyes leaving a trail of…sadness.

"W-what are you t-trying to s-say?"

It's not that he didn't say anything that scared me; kami knows that I don't actually want to hear the truth; it's just too much to handle in one day. The eyes, the eyes are what scare me; they had so much emotion in them: fear, hate, loss, love, need, want, lust; all directed towards me. I've never felt such an embrace of the soul.

My stranger didn't need words for all he did was cup my face into his warm hands, hands of hope, nuzzled my neck again, and bit down hard.

Where did these canines come from? It hurts but it feels…nice in another sense. Suddenly I was pulled into this light, a cracked door to a whole other reality kept from my subconscious. Visions of love and acceptance. The caress of lust. The sounds of fulfillment and peaks. Everything that was once a never-ending labyrinth of confusion was now a paved and correctly labled path to advancement. My depression: check. My loss: check. My confusion: check. My needs: check. My life in the future: starred and highlighted.

I opened my eyes to see a terrified mate. His eyes were almost teary dare I say it, as he held my palm up to his cheek nuzzling it with such gentle affection. When he saw that I was conscience he gave me such a bright smile, I almost thought I was dreaming again. All I could do was smile back, a real smile this time.

"Kagome?", my beautiful loving mate asked.

"I remember Sesshomaru, all of it. Your wait is done and your pacience can be pushed aside now. So stop cursing the jewel for its duty because this is the greatest gift it could ever give me."

This time it was my turn to cup my loved ones cheek.

"It gave me eternal faithfulness. That's all I ever wanted."

My mate responded with a soft growl in the palm of my hand, enjoying the words that comfurted his moments of worry. I stroked his purple markings happy to be touching him now with the knowlege of its effect. The way one brush of my finger tip can make such a waxed figure transform into a soul of flesh.

"Lord Sesshomaru", danced in my mouth, and waltzed its way towards the ears of a demon, for his abounding gaze met mine.

"As much as I enjoy stroking you and feeling your growls of pleasure tickle my stomach, I would like to enjoy my gift..."

A tinge of red was now apparent in his eyes, his beast was coming out and ready to play an old game for 500 years. His gentle touch turned to that of a lust filled canine, ready to mount his bitch properly. I was on my back in 2 seconds flat as his toned arms pinned me firmly to the bed. But our space didn't stay apart for long as he dived for my pleasure spots. A warm mouth was nipping my tender skin as it licked and suckled the marks it left behind, dispersing little shocks to my regions. It was getting harder to breath now with such constant attention. My hot breath blew onto my lover's face as I tried to escape his torturous grasp. Slowly but surely his wanton acts traveled down to the valley between my breast, taking a long leisurely lick, stroking the sides of my mounds each passing stroke.

Kami, I forgot how much of a demon he was.

The bed creaked as Sesshomaru lifted himself completely onto the small bed. His thighs were scooting their way towards my hips straddling them in position for what was soon to come, and by the pulsating bulge on my leg it wasn't going to take long. He continued to lap at my breast as his sneaky hands found their way to my sweatpants sliding them off and revealing a heated woman. The cool AC controlled air, made contact with my glistening curls making me shiver in delight. Sweatpants are hot.

I could hear strong sniffs coming from my teaser's face as he took in the scent of my ignored creek. But, damn it not for long. I grasped Sesshomaru's face, and even with his growls of displeasure, I forced his beast took look at me. I didn't say anything once I got his attention. By the blush on my face, the cloudiness of my eyes, and smell of my sex, he knew what I wanted. I wanted to play with the big dog.

He licked his chops getting closer to my spoiled throbbing. Somehow in the mist of our foreplay his pants were dismissed and in place was a tool of great power, inching closer and closer to its fitted case. Our lips were getting closer to-

A rude hacking noise echoed my room. It was killing the mood. I turned away from my Sesshomaru and his second head, to see no one other than Buyo, coughing up a hair ball in the middle of the floor. How gross. Not the type of balls I wanted to see.

"Yeah. I'm definitely a Dog person."

**Author'sNote: Thanks for reading Fate Can Never Be Changed. I hope you enjoyed the one-shot, and if you have any complaints about the ending please leave me a review so everything can be resolved.**

**Also I would like to mention that I have created a facebook page for my fanfiction stories. If you would like to check it out you can go to my fanfiction profile and click on my homepage link. Please and Thank you! :)**


End file.
